Fleeting Lying Kisses
by Purpleangel
Summary: SasuSaku. It shouldn't have mattered, but it did. Because no matter what either of them said, a kiss is never just a kiss.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

First Naruto fanfiction EVER! Enjoy and don't be too harsh. Read and review – please! Chapter has been bumped because things were added and it was checked for mistakes.

* * *

**FLEETING LYING KISSES**

* * *

The kunai in his right hand spun and spun, never flaunting in its pace. The raven haired boy had his eyes shut, deep in thought, with an emotionless expression.

As always.

But the Uchiha prodigy was giving off the aura of anger. Anyone with half a brain cell could sense his anger and so everyone choose to stay away… miles and miles away. But of course this only included people with _at least_ half a brain cell and so fan girls were not included.

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke!"

"Doesn't he look strange?"

"He looks angry…"

"Hmph. When isn't he angry?"

"That isn't the point."

"Yeah, who cares if he's upset."

"So what. Sasuke looks hot when he's angry."

**FREEZE FRAME.**

Sasuke looks down from the tree branch he is sitting on, he has heard every word being said. Onyx colored eyes narrow into thin slits. Through his glare he sends pointy daggers at the ogling fan girls.

O.O

**END FREEZE FRAME.**

Fan girls squeal and run away.

It was not wise to mess with a Uchiha… especially not a angry Uchiha.

Why was this certain Uchiha angry?

"…"

Because of IT.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"…"_  
_

"_SASUKE!!"_

…_no –kun this time… she was serious._

"_Hn."_

It happened three days ago to be exact.

_Gasp!_

**Three** days ago and it **still**on the mind of an Uchiha.

It must have been _traumatizing_.

It must have been _terrifying_.

"Hn."

It must have been _annoying_.

"_Is something on your mind?"_

"…"

"_Is this about the mission?"_

"…"

It was just another mission given by Hokage. A simple mission to go undercover and obtain information. Such a simple mission that he surely wouldn't need any help.

Uchiha's don't need help. Especially not the Uchiha prodigy in question. He is a Uchiha man and such men don't need help especially not from a stupid little girl with vivid – no, ridiculous - pink hair.

**But he was the village traitor.**

Not that lady Hokage said that of course.

**He couldn't be trusted to leave the village alone. **

Not that anyone said that…

**He might betray them once more.**

…to his face of course… but everyone was thinking it.

And so because he was an Uchiha _TRAITOR_ he was deemed with 'help' even though he didn't need it. Even though he didn't want the help. Especially not if that help consisted of a… woman.

"_To properly undergo this mission you need the assistance of a woman."_

THAT'S BULL!!

He didn't say that of course.

The Hokage being of the female persuasion would not have forgiven his outburst. At least not without first throwing him across the room. Because even though she was a – _cringe_ – woman she had the monster strength of twenty men.

But he knew of one female who was worse then the Hokage herself.

"_Haruno_ _Sakura will accompany you. Any objections?"_

**Objection?**

_Yes._

**Over-ruled!**

"_No. I have no objection to that."_

Damn.

He should have said yes. Not that it mattered now. It was fair too _late_ and the **mistake** had already been committed.

Because it was a mistake, right?

Everything that happened between them in that mission definitely shouldn't have happened.

"…_Any objections?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. The two of you will travel to Sound for a period of 72 hours and gather as much information as possible from the villagers by posing as common folk."_

He scoffed at the word "common" as if he could pass for common. She couldn't either, not with that silky attention obtaining pink hair. That was why she was forced to wear a wig – a black wig – it didn't suit her. But he didn't voice his opinion.

To insult a female was bad.

To insult a certain pink-haired female was worse.

Not that he really cared.

But seeing her get so worked up over nothing… it was annoying.

"_You two will pose as common folk, as a common traveling couple."_

Was that her idea of a joke or maybe it was torture?

Considering everything that did happen during the mission he deemed it as torture.

But was it torture because he was the Uchiha _TRAITOR_ or because he was a hot blooded male... he wasn't sure.

"_No matter what happens. No matter what you have to do. You must be a convincing couple. If not then suspicions will arise and we can not afford that risk. Can you handle this mission Sasuke?"_

How convincing was convincing supposed to be?

He wasn't sure.

Was he supposed to have fuc-

"_Can you handle this mission Sasuke?"_

This was the next chance he had to object, but he didn't.

Because he couldn't.

"_Mission accepted."_

This was an honor – to be given a mission in such a short time after betraying the village.

He was the village traitor after all.

Not that _anyone_ said that… not in his presence of course.

"Hey traitor."

_Almost_ no one…

"Dobe."

Blue eyes looked up at the Uchiha prodigy. The young boy studied his comrade for a few seconds before knitting his eyebrows in confusion. Call him crazy, but Naruto felt something was a bit off.

"You seem upset?"

_How could he tell?_

I am not upset.

_Is it because you're still thinking about it?_

I am not thinking about it.

_Are you thinking of how you ran your hands over creamy thighs... How your fingers felt as you ran them through her hair - pink luscious hair - while she suc..._

"Let's spar," Sasuke said jumping down from the tree and landing in front of the blond. The blood in his veins seemed to rage with the memory of IT. A shivered ran through him.

_GASP!_

**Sasuke UCHIHA just shivered!**

It must be something _bad_.

It must be something _disgusting_.

It must be something... _**perverted**_.

"Are you trying to avoid the subject?"

_Yes_.

But with no luck of course.

"Hn."

He may a bastard Uchiha but underneath it all he was still a hot blooded male. And what hot blooded male wouldn't be thinking about -

"Is this about the mission?"

**GRRRRRR!!**

"…."

**FREEZE FRAME.**

Blue charka is flaring around the Uchiha prodigy, while Naruto proceeds to sweat drop and laugh nervously.

"Uh… Nevermind."

Too late.

**END FREEZE FRAME.**

Punch.

Jab.

Kick.

Sasuke kicked the boy hard on the chest and Naruto went flying over the horizon.

BAM!

Naruto was sent right into a tree. The sun-kissed blond slumped down the tree with only one thought in mind.

"I should have asked Sakura-chan."

-

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

-

-

-

-

Did you enjoy that? I sure hope so because like I said this is my very first Naruto fanfic. This story I plan on it being a short one – maybe less than 10 chapters. Next chapter will be a flashback on the first day of the mission. But I will only continue if you guys like it, if not I will abandon and delete it.

Those who are so kind as to leave me a review will get an exclusive sneak peak into the next chapter.


End file.
